


If Nothing Else, We Have This

by The_Scavenger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It, because its been almost, happier ending, three months and im still not over it, tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scavenger/pseuds/The_Scavenger
Summary: TROS Fix-it Ending. Alternate Ending to Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t help it. It was as if every being, every fiber in her body was telling her to do it. And she had no problem obeying. His lips were soft and so full, his warmth transferring to hers made her feel whole, complete, and at peace. Rey’s other half had found it’s way back to her. Ben was holding her against his chest, his heart, his soul and she never wanted to be pulled from him again. After defeating Palpatine, Rey had felt her world go black. She was exhausted, torn apart by the power inside her. She remembered collapsing, too tired to notice her heart stop beating. Next thing she knew, it was like she woke up from sleeping and found herself held in the arms of Ben. She could see the moment his eyes met hers. They were warm and curious, and searched hers in wonder and hope at this erupting spark between them. Her skin tingled as his fingers caressed the nape of her neck, supporting her recovering body while she examined him. Kylo was gone. Ben came back. Rey wanted to, had to touch him, feel him real and in front of her. Her fingers gently grazed his cheek, warm and alive. Rey couldn’t put into words why she kissed him, but her soul was telling her to do it, go for it. And like a string weaving its way from her heart into his, she knew he had the same feeling, an understanding, and he desired her lips just as much as she did his. She felt her soul leave her body as it danced with his among their entwined lips. Her heart raced in excitement at whatever was to happen after this, she didn’t know. As long as he was by her side, there was nothing they couldn’t do.

Rey pulled away and like a lovestruck little girl, smiled into the eyes of the love of her life. At the realization of what they just did, the two couldn’t help but share a small laugh amongst the dark and decrepit canyon. How foolish and stubborn they both were, to be hiding these feelings for so long. Rey grazed featherlike touches against Ben’s dimples. She loved those dimples, she loved his smile. Seeing his eyes crinkle and feeling his chest huff in giggles was more refreshing than gulping fresh, clean water after scavenging. Rey vowed she would do anything to keep that smile on his face.

And just as quick as it appeared, she saw it fade. His bright smile disappeared and his eyes suddenly became empty. Ben’s body felt heavy and instinctively, Rey protected him as much as she could, bracing his fall back onto the hard, stone ground. Her body was weak, like someone had stolen half of her strength, her determination, her will to live. He was still in her arms.

“No…no no no. Ben?” A gentle shake of his shoulders did nothing.

“No..No! Please, please Ben. You can’t do this!” Rey climbed onto her knees, kneeling over him to find some way, anything she could do to bring him back. She glanced around her surroundings, nothing but the barren land of Exegol. The sounds of blasters and explosions above them were nonexistent as she strained to hear any breathing come from Bens soft lips. Nothing.

She felt her body begin to shake in fear, gasps of air stinging her throat as she tried to hold back tears. Pushing his hair back to see his face, Rey begged, “You can’t leave me here Ben! I just got you back. We’re in this together, remember!”

Her hands clutched against his tunic, his body still warm, but there was no heartbeat beneath her fingers. She sobbed, and through her blurry vision, cried out to nothing in particular.

“Please!” Her screams bounced along the walls of rock and soil. When the world went silent again, Rey took a deep breath, and using whatever strength she had left, focused on her breathing. She closed her eyes, imagining his smile, her heart breaking at never seeing it again.

When her breathing relaxed, Rey began to feel calm again. She had remembered the first time she felt this..peaceful. Her first lesson with Luke. He had shown her how the power of the force is in all things, good and bad, dark and light. Life and death, chaos and peace. It was everywhere and anywhere, touching us, filling us, a part of us. Goosebumps prickled her skin, and she felt as light as a feather. In the darkness of the cave, far from the sounds of war and battle above, Rey called to the force. A silent plead for help. She was still so young, she had so much to learn and didn’t know if there was anything in the force that could help, but she had to try. She felt her mind expand to any dimensions, galaxies and beyond. Past earth, water, mountains and deserts she called out for help. A soft sound trickled out of Reys lips.

“Be with me.”

A warm sensation clasped over Rey’s knuckles. She opened her eyes in shock to find hands, clear hands? They gently sat atop of hers, but she could still see hers, clutched to Ben’s clothing. Her eyes widened to see multiple people surrounding her, glowing in blue hues, transparent. A sense of peace washed over her at seeing them, her tear stricken face lifted in a small smile, hopeful.

To her left, there was a man; young with a mischievous face, but his eyes looked hurt, ashamed, and wise. He briefly glanced at Rey, nodded and focused on the young man before him. A faint scar ran down his right eye and and his locks flared out, similar to Ben’s. His robes were light and dark, mixing into one. His right hand was gloved. Another man stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder. His hair was clean and swept, with a thick beard highlighting his bright eyes. Two small moles on his face were darker, prominent for Rey to see the details in him. Beside him was a beautiful, young woman. She smiled at Rey, but her eyes looked sad as well. Someone so young who may have lost so much, so soon. Too soon. There was something regal about her, that made her almost stand out from the rest. But nothing stood out more than the small green creature to the right of Rey. His small stature put him eye level to her, seeing the details in his face. His ears stood out, pointy and wide. A wrinkled head with age lines and sprouts of hair peaked around. He squinted at her, gave a throaty “hmph” in acknowledgment and continued his work. When Rey looked up at the last spirit, she gasped.

“Master Skywalker?” She questioned.

Luke Skywalker only gave a small smile and knelt beside Rey. He placed his hand on her free shoulder, and a tingle ran up and down her body. She began to feel emotional again, like all the years of repressed fear of abandonment, loneliness and hopelessness wanted to come pouring out. She wanted to apologize to him, to cry and say how sorry she was for not being strong enough on Crait, or how naive she was on Ahch-To and never getting the chance to say goodbye before he was gone. As she gazed at her mentor, clouded once again with tears, he knowingly stated, “No one is ever really gone.”

A bright blue flash erupted from the spirits. Rey clutched her eyes shut to shield away from the blinding light. She grabbed at the only thing she could feel, Ben. A powerful wave, deep and vibrating echoed against the walls, making Rey dizzy even with her vision blocked. The planet shook beneath her, from the spirits or the battle above, she did not know. But all she could think of was Ben.

A baby Ben Solo, giggling in his father’s arms as his mother kisses him over and over again. A child, excited to start training, ready to be a great jedi like his uncle. She imagined a teenager, scared and alone in the shadows of his room. Cold sweat stuck to his lanky form as he cried in the dark. The nightmares and voices were getting worse, but he was too afraid to ask for Luke’s help. He could fix it, he could do this on his own, right? A terrified young man, shaking as he watched the temple burn, this was all his fault..

Ben Solo was trapped. Trapped in Kylo Ren, in Snoke, in Palpatine. The grimy, evil creature that dared to call himself grandfather to Rey had poisoned Ben’s mind. He was alone, abandoned, and forged to become a weapon.

‘I’ll make it right.’ She promised to herself, ‘we’ll make it right.’

The vibrations began to dissipate and opening her eyes, Rey saw the sprits around her fade.

Where was Luke?

The older Jedi was on the opposite side of Ben, gazing at his nephew. His poor nephew…who had faced the consequences of his uncles failures. A boy who was caught by the darkness, with no one to reach out and save him. No one until her. Luke smiled at Rey, understanding the passion they had for the other. He felt a weight off his shoulders, hopeful that the two will never be alone again. She had helped Ben pull himself back from the darkness. Her stubborn determination, passion and hope to fix the galaxy was something Luke would’ve thought was naive and ignorant before. Now he understood, seeing her clutching onto him, heartbroken tears in her eyes, unwilling to give up, even in the darkest of times. It was more than determination or stubbornness.

It was balance, an equal force between the two, a dyad… love.

With his hand on his nephews cheek, he placed a sweet kiss on his temple. Master Skywalker gave a nod to Rey as he vanished, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other.

Rey was about to question what she just witnessed, when a quiet voice below startled her.

“Rey?” Ben’s voice was groggy, raspy and tired.

She felt her heart swell, shaking hands grasped at Bens face, desperate to see his eyes open, his chest rise, his smile.

“Ben?”

His warm eyes were open - pained and tired, but open. He placed his hand over hers, needing to feel her warm and inviting touch.

He smiled, “Hey kid.”

Ben Solo was alive.

Ben was alive!

Rey laughed and she tumbled into his arms, taking him to the ground with her. He scoffed at her weight hitting him, but happily accepted her hug with no hesitation. Her laughs turned into sobs into his neck. He was warm, his heart and pulse raced wildly under her and Rey had never felt anything so good in her life. His strong arms around her made her so safe, she had almost forgotten there was a war happening right above them. Small giggles in her ear lifted her spirits, ready to spend years hearing it again and again from Ben’s lips. He inhaled her scent, taking a gulping breath, to appreciate the ability to breathe again.

After holding each other, Rey had to look in his eyes again. She pulled away, but never once lightening her grip. His eyes were searching deep in hers.

I’m back, they said, I’m not going anywhere.

Rey placed her hand against his chest, needing to make sure it wasn’t failing. It beat strong and constant beneath. His breathing was normal, and finally, Rey sighed in content. With her in his arms, she rested her forehead against his, taking each other in.

Outside the cave, the world continued to fight. Ships of all shapes and sizes fought against the undead army of Star Destroyers. One by one, they began to fall. Ships collapsed on each other in defeat. Explosions and thunderous booms rained the skies above them. Yet, they heard none of it. The two souls were brought together and breathed as one. They felt nothing but the touch of each other, heard nothing but the soft breathing of each other, and saw nothing but the teary, hopeful, loving eyes of each other. They just wanted each other. And they could have that. If nothing else, they could have that.

Far across the skies, among the stars and planets, unbeknownst to her son, General Organa felt a her breath escape her. However, as she felt her body begin to fall, to give up, her mind was flooded with visions. Hidden among dust and rocks, she saw her son, warm and alive, surrounded by love of her padawan. She knew. The two polar opposites, yet connected as one, by fate. She felt the warmth of their love hug her, supporting her as she collapsed to the ground.

“General!” Lieutenant Connix cried out, hurrying from her control board to the princess. “Get the medics! Hurry!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Any news from Poe and his team?” 

“Nothing yet General.” 

A wave of worry flushed over General Organa as she watched the makeshift screen blink rapidly. Tiny dots, indicating Poe’s X-wing and the rest of his ships, hovered around the grid, pinpointing their locations out in the battle. Occasionally, a red dot would disappear and across the base, another screen with the profile of the pilot would burn red with large letters titled: Connection failed. The chaos ensued back at the main base and was just as hectic as the actual battlefield. Commands were announced or yelled through holo-coms and com-links while groups from the skies and land asked what the next plan of attack was. More pilots ran around the princess, prepping their fuel tanks and testing their blasters, oblivious to see the exhaustion in her eyes. Technicians gave last minute check-ups on weapons and hurried back and forth along the forest floor. Lieutenant Connix continued to give orders, her brows furrowed, her eyes flickering back and forth between the many screens. Leia sensed it, both sides were tired. The resistance were on their knees, using their last push of hope to try and defeat Palpatine. But she also sensed doubt in the First Order. In Ben. 

He was confused, hurt and torn. Pulled in different directions. This unknowing in him had already impacted the First Order and their so-called impenetrable power. When she felt him begin to question everything, just a few hours ago, she had finally felt more hope spark in her heart. She felt the heat of his saber as it impaled her son, Rey didn’t miss. Her heart soared when the refreshing feeling of Rey’s life force healed Ben’s wound. Yes, there was still hope. But was it enough?

Would this be enough to finally end it all? 

A sudden pain erupted from Leia’s chest. Sucking in a gasp, she quietly sat on a boulder, hiding her pain from scurrying pilots as they prepped for another take-off, soon to assist wounded comrades at Exegol. Her body was cold, and she felt weak, defeated…dead. Something had happened to Ben, her Ben. Her hand shook as she covered her mouth to prevent the whimpers of her sobs escape. Blinking back tears, and with the last reasonable idea she could think of, she reached out. Out to the one person she knew could help.

“Luke.” She whispered. 

He appeared to her, glowing brighter in the sun. His transparency, in no way hid his happiness to see his sister, aged with time from living her life. Even after all these years, Luke could see how youthful Leia was, her smile was timeless and her strength spanned generations. It inspired those who were now part of the resistance. He had told himself a million times how he wished she had continued her studies. Perhaps the galaxy would’ve turned out different, less pain, less hate. She would’ve saved Ben before Palpatine had even tried to touch him, preventing the world from becoming what it was now.

Yet, here they were, on the precipice of an ending war. The battle happening galaxies away that would determine the outcome of their family, resting on the shoulders of his nephew, her son. 

“It’s time.” Leia stated, her voice calm and strong despite the streaks of tears down her rosy cheeks. She was prepared, ready for this day. Luke sensed it too. He knew just how far a mother would go to save her son. He said nothing, but kneeled down and like so many times before, placed a sweet kiss on his sister’s forehead. Leia closed her eyes, not seeing the few tears making their way down Luke’s cheeks. 

And just as quiet as he arrived, he was gone. 

For the first time, in a very long time, Leia felt at peace. She stood up, no pain in her heart, no worries on her mind. The princess gazed at the base around her. Everything moved in slow motion. The sounds of people and engines droned out. Leia took a step into the sun. It was warm against her skin, as she remembered her life. 

Han, her loving, brave, handsome, and annoyingly-arrogant husband. He had filled her life with laughs, tears and love as they stuck together. He was at peace, she knew that. He had never been upset with Ben, he just missed his son. Their son.

Ben. Her only child who was caught in something so much greater than him. He was used and played with, torn and pulled apart until there was nothing left. Leia knew deep down, her baby Ben was there, waiting. The same Ben who wanted to be a Jedi, who wanted to come with her to meetings and visit as many galaxies as he could. The biggest thing Leia missed was how much he needed her. Ben would never admit to how many times he crawled into her bed after a nightmare, or how he pretended to not miss her when she was away. As a teenager, she saw him pull away, trying to be tough, and hide how scared he was, or that he needed help. She could never forgive herself for ignoring how he practically begged for her in his eyes, as the cold, grimy hands of the Dark Side gripped him by the shoulders. But now, Leia felt like she could still save her son, from everything. She could prove to him how much she loved him. 

She loved how much Ben needed his mother as a child, and now he needed her more than ever. The general’s world went black as she collapsed to the forest floor.

~~~~

Rey played with the hem of Ben’s shirt, the fabric wet with sweat, dirt and blood. He smelled like earth, and Rey realized she had never been this close to know that he smelled so..intoxicating. Every breath she took was so soothing, she couldn’t help but lean in closer. Ben’s eyes never left her, and Rey’s cheeks reddened at how beautiful he made her feel. The comfort in his arms was new, yet felt so familiar that she never wanted to leave. His thumb circled her arm as he held her, and goosebumps scattered down her body.

“So..long..” Rey mumbled, annoyed by how long they had tried to cover it up, or deny just how powerful their feelings for each other really were. This..connection was created before either of them were even born. This attachment and need to be near each other, to be together finally had an explanation behind it. Rey believed this would be the one and only thing she could actually thank their grandparents for. The two mens intertwined fates had curled and twisted. Hate, deceit, years of pain and darkness came to an end with her and Ben, here and now. So yes, she could thank them, for giving her Ben. 

Ben hummed in agreement, “Who knew we could be so..” he trailed off.

“Dumb?” Rey stated.

“I was going to say stubborn!” Ben couldn’t help but laugh, before engulfing her lips once again. Every time Ben kissed her, Rey felt like a bad memory was wiped away. Bit by bit, she was losing more details about her life of Jakku. She already couldn’t remember some scars she got as a child, or the names of rival scavengers who occasionally tried to gang up on her. It felt like he was taking away her pain and grief, replacing it with passionate kisses and featherlight touches she hoped she would never forget. 

They held each other for a few more moments in sweet, silent bliss before Rey interrupted with the lingering statement.

“We have to go back.” 

Ben sighed, “Or we could go…just…leave.” 

There was nothing more Ben wanted to then to just be with Rey. They could anything or nothing and he would be happy. If she wanted to boss him around on the falcon? He would do it without hesitation. If she wanted to settle in the greenest galaxy and continue her training? He would make her stronger than him. 

But the resistance? He would not just be away from Rey, but behind bars, in chains, with every other soul on the planet, maybe the galaxy, wanting him dead. 

“Ben,” She sounded serious, though her voice was quiet. “We’ll figure something out.” She continued to play with his hair. The black, damp curls twisted in her finger and she wondered what he would look like with braids. 

“Leia will help us, reduce your sentence. Banishment to another planet is better than life imprisonment right?” 

Hearing his mother’s name made his heart sink. Could she even look him in the eye? Would she cry? Scream at him? Forgive him? Ben had hurt her so much, he would understand however she reacted. He undoubtedly deserved it. Even so, he wanted to see her, to hear her voice. He pulled Rey’s hand to his lips, giving a heartfelt kiss before nodding.

Her heart beat rapidly in hope. Ben was going home. He was going to see his mother, going to see Chewie…but he would also see the resistance, including Finn, Poe and Rose. Rey didn’t care. She would do anything to prove just how alive Ben Solo was, with the pieces of Kylo Ren dying long ago. 

“Just..no matter what happens, you’ll come back to me right?” He mumbled into her fingers, almost afraid to let go. 

Rey smiled so hard, she could almost laugh. She stood up and pulled him with her, her hands never letting go. Even as he towered over her, he looked worried, his eyes trailing up and down her body, making sure she was still alright, still alive. Rey pulled his attention to her warm eyes.

“Nothing could keep me away. Not even death.” She declared. Standing on her toes, Rey wrapped her arms around Ben as she pulled him to her lips. He felt comfort in her embrace, like she would truly never leave him. Even when he would eventually be pulled from her grasp and thrown in a cell, he knew she would fight for him as hard as she could. They would be separated, of course, by distance, guards, and maybe even Leia. But he could wait, he had been waiting for her his whole life anyway. So many had passed through his life in fleeting increments, he could hardly remember any faces, knowing they would all be there one moment, and gone the next. Rey was solid, sturdy, and there for him, with him. At the end of all this, Ben finally felt like he could belong somewhere, in her arms. 

The two pulled apart when the noise of battle erupted the from the skies and shook the ground beneath their feet. They ran back to the surface, forgetting the pain they had just endured, ready to take on the next adventure together. 

Rey burst through the stars in the X-wing, Ben seated behind her. They danced among the falling debris as it crashed back onto Exegol. He watched as Palpatines undead fleet fell, returning to their graves. Feeling his darkness fall with them, a small smile grew as he said goodbye to the shadows that had trapped him in. Feeling light as a feather, Ben settled into his seat. His eyelids were heavy, and he suddenly felt so tired that he just couldn’t stay awake. As he felt himself drift to sleep, he could vaguely hear the voices and shouts from Rey’s helmet comlink, screams of victory as everyone announced the First Order had officially fallen.


	3. Chapter 3

The canopy of the forest whipped wildly, signaling the return of many ships. The sun filtered through the trees as hundreds of members hurried to help carry the injured, hug loved ones and celebrate in their victory. The First Order had fallen, the army of the undead defeated and the cheers of the resistance could be heard for miles. Tears were shed for those lost, never forgetting their bravery and sacrifice to save the galaxy. 

Finn scurried about looking for his friends. He prodded through, looking for any indication they made it out okay. His heart beat loudly in his ears, worry and panic starting to build as he began to imagine the worst.

Where were they?!

A familiar mop of dark locks caught his attention first.

“Poe!” 

The pilot turned, exhaustion on his face turned to relief as he enveloped Finn into his arms. 

“Guys!” The two caught Rose as she ran into their arms, sobbing into their chests. She released the emotional buildup she didn’t realize she held onto for so long, even longer than when she lost her sister. Her muffled sobs made their way into Finn and Poe’s hearts, who clutched her tighter, the emotion starting to get to them as well. Small tears trickled from their eyes into her hair. Their fight was over, and they had won.

It seemed like hours of emotional need for each other before Rose pulled away. Her eyes puffy and her lashes wet, she looked past Finn and Poe’s shoulders, scouting the base for their missing friend. 

“Whe-where’s Rey?”

~~

The two sat in the cockpit, watching the excitement take place outside. But inside, it was almost silent. The only sounds coming from each others breathing. It was like they were watching another world, unprepared but eager to step into it. Rey turned in her seat, and saw Ben gaze out behind her shoulder, as if he was looking for someone. 

“Just..wait here, okay? I’ll try and…prepare them.” She said quietly. He focused his attention back on her and nodded, a sad smile on his lips.

“Emphasis on try.” He couldn’t help joke. Rey visibly saddened at his comment, knowing that no matter what, chaos would ensue in a few moments. She didn’t want to see him get taken away, she didn’t want anyone to even touch him. A part of her knew he had to face the consequences of all the suffering he caused, but the other part defended his suffering. She wanted to take him to Leia, not as a prisoner, but as a boy returning to his mothers arms. 

Leaning in, she gave him a sweet kiss, reminding herself that this was real, he was real. 

The cockpit hissed as it opened, and Rey quietly made her way out, trying to keep attention away from herself. The emotion was full in the air, it was like Rey could taste it. Planting her feet on the ground beneath, she looked around in wonder. Everyone was too happy or excited to notice her. Pilots tossed their helmets in the air, hugging resistance members and transporting those wounded. She walked among the crowds, glancing back to the cockpit, finding him well hid and out of sight. 

Having second thoughts? He asked.

She sighed, Too late now, Solo. 

Rey wandered until she caught the small huddled group, in their own bubble, hugging with tears in their eyes.

“It’s over.” Finn whispered before engulfing Rey into a bone-crushing hug. She didn’t realize how emotional it was to hear it was actually over, causing tears to stream down her dirt covered cheeks. Rose and Poe joined in soon after and Rey felt the love of her growing family in her heart. This was the family she deserved, the one she created all by herself. It was never about blood or what name you were born with. It was about who you wanted to be around, who made you a better person, and who loved you unconditionally. Those who made Rey happy were safe and alive in her arms. 

She hadn’t realized how hard she’d been crying until she pulled away from Finn, seeing a dark stain on his vest. Rey couldn’t help but hold onto Rose even after they pulled away from one another, afraid something would still happen to her “sister.” When Rey and Rose met, the two became inseparable, noticing the bravery and determination in each other to put an end to the First Order. They spoke late at night in each others sleeping chambers, talking about Rose’s sister or Rey’s survival on Jakku. Rose always snuck more food in the mess hall for Rey, and Rey would bring back gifts from missions. She made Rey feel like she got a piece of her childhood, one she never had. She was more than a friend, she was a sister. 

Rey sensed that it was now or never. She stared back at her X-Wing, feeling Ben anxiously waiting. 

“What is it?” Rose asked, noticing Rey’s attention towards the ship.

She sighed, trying to think of the best way to elaborate how the Supreme Leader killed his abuser, cut off all connection to the dark side, was redeemed to his true self, and was now romantically involved with her. 

“There’s been something,” She tried to explain, “in the Force. Something that I was a part of before I was even born. And this piece of me, always felt half-full, like I…I was missing something..” 

The three friends leaned in, curious about where she was going with this.

“And you have to believe me that when I finally found that piece, I almost couldn’t believe it myself!”

Rose and Finn glanced at each other in confusion before listening again, Poe was beginning to tune her out, when he heard a random X-Wing cockpit hiss open. Turning his attention away, he noticed a strangely tall and dark figure climb down, his back turned to the crowd. Poe noticed the man landed in a huff, and hesitated before turning. 

Who…?

When the young man exposed his face, Poe felt his blood go cold.

“Kylo…”

In a second, Poe grabbed at his weapon attached to his hip. 

“Everyone, get back!” He screamed.

Rey gasped and turned, only to discover Poes attention on Ben, blaster in hand, aimed and ready to burn a hole in him. The crowd that was happily cheering not moments ago, now stepped back in horror at the scene before them. A general of the resistance ready to end the Supreme Leader.

“You need to get out of here!” Finn attempted to pull Rey away from the commotion, but she slipped out of his hold.

“Poe! Stop!” She hurried in front of the loaded gun, a look of fury on her face.

“What are you doing, Rey! Get back, now!” Poe ordered.

“Everyone, calm down!”

“Calm down?! Rey, it’s the Supreme Leader!” Finn screamed, shielding Rose whose eyes widened in fear at the man who had caused so much destruction.

“Soldiers ready!” Poe shouted, and more than a dozen men and women, dressed in faded green tunics rose their weapons, still as stone. They waited for the leader of the First Order to make a move. 

Rey looked over her shoulder to Ben. His eyes expressed exhaustion and the last thing he wanted to do was fight. Her heart lurched at seeing him so worn out. He looked so out of place in the bright sunlight of the forest, with his dark clothes and pale skin. His hair stuck out in all directions from his well-needed rest on the trip back and Rey couldn’t tell if his hunched shoulders was a fight response to the weapons pointed at him or not. 

She was about to explain everything, until she felt Poe’s shoulder push her away harshly, knocking her into the gripping hold of Finn. Poe took action and walked straight for Ben, his gun extended, as if it was a part of his arm. It looked ready for an execution.

“No!” Rey felt her voice crack as she screamed in her friends arms, his own uncertainty at the scene unfolding clear on his face. Rose couldn’t understand what was happening. All she could process was the pain in her friends voice as she cried out for this man. She thought she saw fresh tears come from Rey’s eyes, but if they even existed, she blinked them away. Rose gazed from behind Finn’s shoulders, seeing Rey’s fingers digging into his forearms, trying to escape. But his grip didn’t loosen. 

Before Poe could give the next command, before Rey could settle her emotions, Ben acted on the only thing he hoped would work.

She thought this would be the last thing he would ever do. A man of discipline, anger, or just plain stubbornness would fight back, defend themselves and attack their enemies. Rey remembered Kylos fighting technique; he conserved his energy unless absolutely necessary, using his saber as a defense. He had used Rey’s strength against her until she had exhausted herself. But this was Ben, not Kylo. And the resistance was no longer his enemy.

That didn’t stop her from freezing at the sight of him falling to his knees, his arms up in surrender. It felt as if the temperature of the forest had dropped, everyone confused or taken aback by the image of their sworn enemy on his knees. 

Poe stopped in his tracks, eyes widened. He didn’t lower his weapon, but Rey could already feel his confusion and conflict in his head. 

“I am not here to fight. I willingly surrender myself as a prisoner to the Resistance.” Ben’s voice was quiet, yet peaceful. Saying goodbye to his newfound freedom as his own man, he walked away from the First Orders chains, only to be strapped into the Resistance’s.

“Soldiers, arrest him!” Poe felt his leadership role take over again. 

Trying to dissipate the situation, Poe dismissed the crowd, suddenly having to take care of another problem. Finn released Rey, not comfortable entrapping her anymore. 

She watched as two large men cuff Ben, and roughly push him towards the cells. She felt rage at their misuse of handling him, purposely shouldering one, muttering “Watch it.” 

The guards said nothing after they heard Ben quietly question about his mother.

After they were out of sight, Poe walked back towards the control center, passing Finn and Rey.

“Let’s go.” He stated.

Not being able to look her in the eye, Poe mumbled, “You have some explaining to do..”

~~~

It could’ve been worse, I guess. Ben thought to himself. Much worse. 

He sighed, counting the number of screws on the metal ceiling above him. The warm glow of sunset from a small window scraped along the makeshift prison. He rested in the cot, hands still bound, unable to touch, move or hold anything. He wanted to hold Rey, hold her somewhere far away. There wasn’t much she could do to help him back out in the clearing. They both knew that. Ben was surprised that pilot didn’t shoot him - or at least injure him - when he had the chance. He remembered seeing Rey, being held back by her friends, the fierce fire in her that he loved so much. She could’ve ended the whole conflict if she wanted to, but bringing the Force into a situation like that wouldn’t help anyone. He couldn’t help but smile at her rough interaction with the guards on his way here. Her strength reminded him of his mother. Mom. 

Maybe banishment could be good for me. New name. New galaxies. The Solo tried to look on the positive side, or any side that didn’t involve him thinking about his mom. When he asked the guards, they said nothing. Maybe it was because they couldn’t speak to a prisoner, but Ben couldn’t help but feel like something was off. 

I came back here for you.

Will you forgive me?

A shadow moved in the corner of his eye, and he sat up, focusing his attention on the bars of his cell door. His sight adjusted to the darkness and he saw…a very small woman.

Wasn’t she out in the clearing earlier? 

Isn’t she one of Rey’s friends?

What is she doing here?

“Hello..” Ben couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

Her gaze wasn’t friendly, but not totally heartless either. She looked at him like he was an equation or problem she was trying to solve. She twiddled with her hands, knowing she probably wasn’t supposed to be there. Ben began to feel uncomfortable at her continuous glare. 

“Can I get you something? A glass of water?” Ben joked, his Solo peeking more and more.

The woman was still silent, but slowly, pulled something out of her sleeve. She wasn’t fidgeting, she was hiding something. 

Ben curiously leaned forward in his cot. A gleam from the sunset caused his heart to leap in excitement at what she held.

A key.


	4. Chapter 4

“What the hell was all that?!” Poe raised his voice as the trio entered the empty hanger. The footsteps echoed in the metallic room, the distant sounds of leftover victories could faintly be heard in Rey’s ears. However, her attention was on a more pressing matter…an angry pilot.

“Poe, I kno-“

“When did all this happen? I-I mean were you ever going to tell us?!”

“I was abo-“

“Do you know how much information you held? Kriff, Rey we could’ve ended this war months ago! This is ridiculous! Why do you defend him? Kylo Ren! The supreme leader?! Rey, do you know what he’s done!?”

She knew. She could feel it whenever he felt shame or guilt. That was the problem with being a dyad in the force, she guessed. She could feel whatever he felt, especially in times of self doubt. He knew the horrors he caused, the fights, the killing. Rey was afraid what it would do to him in future, not just in the eyes of the galaxy, but behind his own. Night terrors and nightmares were something she knew all too well. The screams in her pillow or her sobs, echoed in the darkness of her AT-AT. And if anyone could understand how those felt, it was Ben. And that was why she was afraid of what would happen if he was left alone. Rey wanted to be by his side if he ever needed her, to hold him with warm, comforting arms. Just the two of them.

“What if he’s leading a secret fleet here right now? He could’ve planned this all from the beginning!”

“Poe, he would never-”

“Oh, so have you two chit chatted about all this? Just gossiped about each other’s secrets and jeopardizing our entire cause for a good time?”

Rey’s cheeks reddened, embarrassment and anger swelling inside her. Poe wouldn’t let her speak, and he was scolding her like a child, “No! Why would I-“

“You tell me!” He was face to face with Rey and she noticed the droplets of sweat beading around his forehead and down his neck. He was exhausted from practically carrying the whole resistance on his shoulders. She saw how outgoing, confident and brave he was, but deep down, Rey felt sorry for Poe. He was just as scared as everyone else. 

If she could just get a word in..

“What have you told him? What makes you think you can even trust him?” 

She couldn’t look him in the eye, the anger about to burst. He was getting on her nerves and his disrespect towards Ben had Rey clenching her fists. 

“I mean he’s…he’s a monster!”

“ENOUGH!” Rey shouted. A vibration ricocheted off the metal hanging, the wires attached whipped suddenly. Poe did not flinch, but understood that his friend was serious. The hanger was once again silent, a comfortable but tense heaviness was in the room.

Finn felt it. Rey wasn’t stupid, far from it. He knew just how important the resistance was to her. But he also knew how much she craved connection, a family, belonging. He had felt it too when he ran from the First Order. He found a family in Rey, Poe, Rose, Leia, even Chewie. The resistance was his home. But something else was hers. 

Rey’s gaze focused on the makeshift monitor she graced her fingers over. She played around the buttons and lights, feeling their eyes burning on her. 

“That feeling you were telling us…?” Finn mumbled.

“I didn’t want to believe it either,” she started, “I knew he was a monster, or at least I thought he was. Can you imagine..? The one person everyone around you is talking about, a murderer, a dictator, a leader and servant to the dark side. The one person you are attached to since before you’re born.” 

Rey saw from the corner of her eyes Poe and Finn glance at each other. Poe couldn’t help but give an aggravating and tired sigh. 

She continued, walking around the main control center, “I felt it not long after our fight on Starkiller, like a shiver up my spine or vibration in my ear. But even so, he had multiple chances to kill me, and I him. So why didn’t we?”

Her friends leaned in, catching on to the importance that this “connection” she had with the Supreme Leader was.

She sighed, “A dyad. Bound souls in the Force. Two that are one..what he feels, I feel. What he senses, I sense. What he is, I am.” 

Rey had to stop, her mind reeling at the words coming out of her mouth. She reminded herself Ben was here, he was alive. His heart beat somewhere in the cells and that was enough to make her smile. Poe and Finn saw it too.

“So..you two are like..kindred spirits? Soulmates?” Finn questioned.

Rey could feel her cheeks redden by the word. 

Ben Solo. The son of Leia and Han, nephew to Luke. All these connections she had to his family, even before she met him, had to mean something. And still, destiny decided to make the two into one. From birth they were to be connected. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be romantically, but Rey and Ben were too far gone. They both knew that soon after their first encounter, there was something that burst open after struggling to break free for so long. She remembered how brooding and frightening he was. But when she reached into his mind, still bound in the interrogation room, Rey sensed his fear, his unraveling. His humanity. That was what she fell in love with. The man under the mask. The man behind Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. 

“Yes. I suppose we are.” She said to no one. Speaking the words out loud, she wished they could travel through the corridors and into the cells, giving Ben a clear indication of how much she cared for him. 

Remembering the discussion at hand, Rey pulled her attention to the boys. Poe’s hands leaned on the control center across from her. The sunset peaked through the canopy and wires of the hanger, criss crossing over the trios faces. Finn stood behind him, arms crossed and against another control boards, dusty and in need of repair.

Rey couldn’t make out the looks on their faces.

Poe gave huff of a laugh, too exhausted to express more emotion.

Finn looked back at Rey, with what looked like hope in his eyes.

The pilot turned, scratching his head, continuously sighing while he thought long and hard.

Rey didn’t realize how nervous she was, the palms of her hands sweating. Her arms felt heavy and she couldn’t move from her spot. Blood pumped in her eardrums, the only sound breaking the silence was now the distant cries of wild animals. 

Please, Poe. 

He eventually turned back and looked her in the eye.

“He has to be punished.”

~~~

“Why do you have that?” Ben nodded at the gleaming key in the young woman’s hands. She fiddled with it, hesitant to do anything. 

Rose could feel her mind pulling her in different directions. She wanted to hand it over, toss it to him and run, or just throw the key into the forest and forget she was ever there. Rose knew the trio would be too preoccupied to notice her gone. 

“You know why.” She spoke. Her voice was deeper than he thought. She was very short, Ben could obviously see that, but her determination made up for her stature. This woman held the key to his escape, his freedom, but he saw hate growing in her eyes.

She’s been affected by this war, just like everyone else. Ben thought. He was the cause of it, of course. Maybe he killed her family, or interrogated her lover. Then why does she want to let him out? 

With a click of his tongue, Ben shifted in his spot, the restraints on his wrists rubbed a little rough. 

“I can’t let you do that..” 

“You don’t get to decide what I can and can’t do.” Hate dripped from her lips, she couldn’t stand still.

Ben’s brows furrowed. Here was this strange woman, much shorter than Rey, he could see. A woman who probably hated him just as much as he used to hate himself. She still had the look of battle on her, face caked in dirt and hair wild and untamed. Rey and him had returned and were thrust into the aftermath so quickly, it was unlikely anyone had time to clean themselves up. It was more likely everyone was too interested talking about the defeated Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his unfortunate consequence. Years of war because of Palpatine, Snoke, and him. 

This girl should want him dead, so why is she putting the key in the lock?!

The echo of the key placed in the lock bellowed down the hall. Ben stood, alert and confused, his hands still bound.

“Wait wait wait, kid! Stop, what are you doing?” He hurried to the bars, towering over Rose. Her hand was on the key, ready to turn and free Ben from his cell and restraints. She did not flinch or cower away.

She looked up at him, neck craned, her eyes held fury. Sunset from the entrance peered down the cells, and floating specks of dust could be seen between them. Up close, Ben noticed streaks of dirt and sweat on her. The knuckles of her hands were white as her grip tightened on the key.

“Back in the clearing,” she started, “we were all ready to see the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren die. It should’ve warmed my heart to see you dragged away in chains. But then I saw something, in Rey.” 

Ben’s heart leapt at hearing her name, and he visibly relaxed. 

“I don’t know what it was, but it almost scared me. It wasn’t Rey, or..or maybe it was and we just never saw that side of her.” Rose began to ramble, Ben hanging on to every word.

“She was…passionate. Determined. Just so she could get to you…” While Ben stared down at her, they both knew she was on top of it all.

Rose had to turn her head, lips quivering and eyes welling up with tears, “it reminded me of my sister.” 

The ache that came from Ben’s chest was enough make him physically wince. The pain of his actions that was inflicted on others, was now coming back for him. 

“Just about everyone I know was about to give up, to end it all. But I knew she would fight until her dying breath. She would fight to protect and inspire those around her, the fire of the resistance only growing bigger and brighter because of her.”

Ben couldn’t tell if she was talking about her sister or Rey, but he smiled sadly, knowing there were so many who believed in the resistance, in his mother, and in Rey.

Rose sighed. “I know what I saw,” she said quietly, as if she was talking to herself.

“What?” Ben finally asked.

“Hope.”

Ben imagined a cave, dark, wet and cold. Outside a storm raged on, winds whipping and thrashing. Animals hidden and sheltered under twigs, branches, and burrows. It is empty in the cave and when you walk, it seems like its a never-ending path of darkness. And just as you’re about to give up, turn around and collapse from exhaustion, you see it. A flicker of light off the wall ahead of you. Every step is starting to get warmer, more inviting. 

Ben turns to the source of light and is somewhere else. He is outside, it’s sunny and warm. Its Ahch-To! He is back at the Jedi Temple? He hears distant laughter, children are playing. He follows the sounds over the hill. Ben nearly laughs at the sight of younglings running, other practicing with sticks. Girls and boys of different species scatter the island. They play tag and jump in the water, and he sees Rey watching them, teaching them. She turns to him, and her belly is swollen. She is smiling and happy, and all Ben wants to do is take her hand, outstretched and waiting for him.

“Hey!” A snap from Rose’s fingers woke him.

Her hand still held the key, ready to turn in the lock. 

“You ready to go?” She questioned.

His cheeks hurt from grinning, excited for the life that waited for him. Ben couldn’t care if it was 6 months or 10 years away. He felt his heart about to burst. He could finally do something right, and bring peace to the galaxy. He would have Rey for the rest of his life and their family would bring the return of the Jedi, with balance and hope for all. 

“I’m ready.”

A turn of the lock and the door opened, his restraints fell off with a loud clunk. He stepped through, rubbing his sore wrists. He gave a small nod to Rose.

“Thank you.” A small hand on his chest halted him.

Her eyes were dark again, “I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for Rey.”

Ben nodded again, though more cautious and understanding. He quietly made his way down the hall, until Rose mumbled, 

“And for Leia.”

Ben hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he felt himself get dizzy. He stood still, unable to look at Rose.

“Where is my mom?”


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sinking feeling in Rey’s heart as she watched the crowd of pilots, mechanics, and soldiers. She stood at the edge of the clearing, with a gathering crowd amongst the jungle floor. Poe had called a meeting to discuss the punishment to the willing prisoner, Kylo Ren. But Rey wouldn’t go down without a fight, or at least a persuasion. If she could convince a larger crowd, maybe that would be enough to change Poe’s mind. Night had swept in, with fire pits scattered about the base, warming the crowds. Their faces were etched in curiosity, some in fear. The flames flickered their silhouettes against the canopy above, and Rey couldn’t help but shiver in worry. The shadows felt judgmental, waiting to hear her defense. Higher entities that she had to convince along with her comrades and friends. 

Ben, can you hear me? She reached out to him, but there was nothing. Was he sleeping? Could he even hear her? Was he okay?

Only silence.

Finn pulled himself away from the crowd, grabbing her attention. 

“It’s time. You ready?” Even he sounded nervous.

Rey glanced at her boots and sighed. Soon, hundreds of eyes would be on her, testing her words and argument of mercy for the galaxy’s most vile leader. 

But he wasn’t vile. Ben was good, he was full of light, kindness and hope. Palpatine was the one who hurt him, the one who turned him against Luke, his family, the whole galaxy. Her own grandfather did this to him. It was her blood that pushed him into the darkness, but it was her who pulled him out. 

If only the rest of the world could see what she saw. Rey swallowed, and found herself the center of attention. Hundreds of eyes burned on her as she moved to the middle of the clearing. As she walked, she felt like her feet weighed a hundred times heavier, and her palms grew sweaty again.

But she had to try.

“First, I’d like to thank you all for your courage, bravery, and sacrifice,” She began. “The galaxy will remember this day and all those who gave their lives to bring the First Order down. While we celebrate tonight, we will never forget the fallen.” 

Rey gazed around her, speaking to every person as if individually. It had taken a year for her to see how the First Order controlled everything, but for her friends and comrades, some had experienced it their whole lives. And generations before them. A binding control over their lives were now free, but it would take time to rebuild as well. Rey thought of Leia as she spoke, and had even more respect for Poe. Her heart started beating faster, keeping back the emotion tingling in her throat to continue her words of passion. Everyone around her, were going to make the future brighter than any star in the galaxy.

“Those who have lost the fight will only burn brighter in our hearts, and will be remembered as the power to drive us to grow and live!” 

She hadn’t realized her fists were clenched, and she suddenly had the urge to hold her staff, or Luke’s saber, or Ben’s hand. 

Her surrounding audience cheered and shouted in victory. Poe couldn’t help but smirk while Finn smiled at his best friend. They had finally won, the world would know peace again. But there still was the matter of Kylo Ren, or Ben, as Rey called him. 

“Second, I know you are all aware of why you are here. We have our former enemy, surrendered to us by his own choice. Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order has willingly offered himself as a prisoner,” Rey wanted to roll her eyes, having to use his old name. 

Her Ben had surrendered himself, Kylo Ren was dead. 

Somewhere in the crowd, Rey already heard faint voices.

“Burn him!”

“Kill him!”

A shout of agreement slowly erupted among the people, and while she wanted to deny it, Rey felt like a decision had already been made. She gulped.

It scared her. 

“While he must be punished, we are not wild beasts. We, as the forefront of the resistance are responsible for deciding his fate. General Dameron and I are willing to hear what you have to say, and we will determine his consequence.” 

“SHOOT HIM!” A man screamed.

“Blast him to the stars!” A woman called out. 

“Please, one at a-“ Rey tried to relax the crowd, but they continued on. 

“Drag him by a ship!”

“Impale him with his own saber!”

Rey couldn’t quiet them down, they were getting restless and loud. She looked back towards Poe and Finn, concern etched on their faces. 

The halls were quiet, giving Rose the opportunity to peak around the corner. The coast was clear. 

“Uf!” A large force knocked into the back of her for the fifth time, and she was about to snap. 

“Sorry.” Ben whispered behind her.

“Watch where you’re going,” Rose huffed, “If someone sees us, you’re on your own.” 

“Sorry.” He said again.

While Ben was incredibly intimidated by this girl, he would be forever grateful. She was risking everything to help him. He would face the trial, he would do anything Rey wanted, he just had to see his mom first. 

He trailed behind Rose, constantly checking over his shoulder. They rounded about, but there wasn’t anyone in sight. The tiny taps of Rose’s feet pattered along with Ben’s heavy steps down the hall. She scanned the entrances and hallways, alert and attentive to every little thing that could get them caught. They entered the recovery wing when Ben felt it.

Mom’s not well.

The large white, sterilized room was filled with the injured, recovering from the battle. Some were in worse shape than others. Many were asleep, but some were awake, reading, drawing, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

Rose didn’t know what to do. Do they even know what he looks like? Would they recognize him?

Ben felt her hesitancy.

“Stay close, and keep your head down.” Rose whispered. She walked down the aisle, beds lined on both sides against walls. Ben focused on the ground, watching only her feet lead him on. She glanced at the patients, some glanced at her while talking, others never bothered to look in her direction.

Ben saw them make their way towards a private room, and he felt his feet hurry, determined to get to her.

Rose gently knocked before opening the door slowly. 

Leia Organa looked peaceful in her bed. Her monitor beet gently in the quiet room, and the world went quiet to Ben. She was really here, right in front of him. 

Her hair had gotten grayer, but she was still just as beautiful as he remembered. To the world, she was probably the strongest, bravest and greatest leader. To him, she was just mom. 

They had struggles in the past, and Ben knew she tried her best balancing her leadership duties as well as being a mother. There were times she wouldn’t see him for days for trips, and meetings and Ben would spend time with his uncle Chewie, waiting for her to come home. But then there were the moments where he felt truly loved, when Leia swept him in her arms, her gorgeous grin etched in his memory. Her smile and laughter were his favorite things because Ben knew she was happy. She was happy to be with him.

He felt like he was a 10 year old again, every step towards her bed a giant leap for his tiny feet. Pulling up a chair, Ben’s heart beat wildly against his chest. He wanted to hold her frail, pale, delicate hand, but he was afraid he would break her. 

He pressed his lips together, and just watched his mom, memorizing every detail on her face.

Rose joined him on the opposite side of her bed, “General Organa? Leia, can you hear me?” She whispered, a soft hand on the older woman’s shoulder. 

In a few moments, a pair of warm, chocolate eyes fluttered open, and Leia turned to one of her favorite commanders. 

“Rose,” she spoke, her voice raspy and weak, straining to give a reply, “Updates. Where is the fleet? How’s Finn? Did Connix make it to-“

“Shhh, General, it’s okay. Everything is fine.” Rose took a beat to savor the next words that came from her lips. 

“We did it. We won.” 

Ben heard the ever so slight hitch in her throat, and her eyes became glassier with every blink. Who knows how long she had been dreaming of this moment, and who would’ve thought she would be aiding her enemy, all in the same day.

Leia sighed, a small smirk appeared, “Well, obviously.”

Rose couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, Ben giving his best of the smile among the current circumstances. 

Rose glanced at Ben before stating, “There’s someone here to see you.” 

When Ben felt his mothers eyes meet his, there was no hate. There was no anger. Betrayal or disgust did not exist. There was only love and forgiveness, warmth and kindness. 

A mother was reunited with her son.

A sob broke out from Leia, “My bpy.”

Ben hadn’t realized tears poured down his face, too enveloped in feeling the love from his mother. Without hesitation, he leaned over as gently as he could, holding his mothers delicate but warm frame. 

“Mom.”

He missed her hugs so much, and the feeling of security of being in them again had him sobbing into her shoulder, staining her gown with his tears. Leia was an incredibly strong woman. She showed strength when others lost hope, she had courage in times of doubt, and she always knew the right thing to say. 

But when she saw her one and only child, her boy who she was afraid was lost forever, taken to the dark when she couldn’t protect him, right in front of her, she knew he had come home. And that would make any mother weep. 

Rose Tico had a lot of anger towards those who favored the dark side, even more so for the ones who profited from it. And even through the pain of losing her freedom, the control of her life, and the loss of her sister, Rose had no regrets helping Ben Solo reunite with his mother. 

She had quietly made her way out of the room, giving them their moment. Dirty fingertips wiped tears from her eyes, a small pierce of pain in her heart at the idea of never hugging her own sister again. She gently closed the door, keeping guard for any passerby. 

“How can you forgive me so easily?” Ben mumbled into Leia’s neck. She still smelled the same, and Ben was reminded of his childhood home on Chandrila. “I hurt you, and-and dad and Uncle Chewie. I can’t take any of it back, or fix the pain I’ve caused. And I’m just so so sorry!”“Shh.” Leia quieted her son, her soft coos in his ear as her weak hand gently rubbed his head, “I should be the one apologizing.” 

Ben wanted to pull away and correct her, but her grip tightened just a bit, keeping him from speaking over his mother.

“You deserved much better than your father and I. We didn’t understand how much you needed us, and we put politics before our son.” She coughed, a rasp and harsh sound erupted and Ben heard it in her chest, and he bunched a piece of her gown into his fist, as if trying to take some the pain away from her. 

“I wish I could start over, and learn from my mistakes. Nothing was more important than you, and you were, are and will always be, my Ben.” 

Ben wanted this. He wanted love, forgiveness and comfort from the one person he needed it most. And now he had it. Leia was never angry, she was afraid she had lost her son forever, because of her mistakes. 

Leia chocked on her words, “If I could, I would hold you like this everyday until you would squirm out of my grasp, all annoyed.” The two managed to giggle between sobs. 

“I would take you with me everywhere and let you see the galaxy, where you could decide what you wanted to do with your life.”

Leia shifted her grip, and cupped her hands to his face, framing his cheeks and staring into his eyes. Her wrinkled hands grazed his cheekbones and she examined every detail of his face. There were fleeting moments where she saw Han or herself in Ben, but he was still his own man. He had grown so handsome and she couldn’t help but whimper at the memories they could’ve had.

“And I would tell you, how proud I am that you were strong enough to fight back. You chose who you wanted to be, and it led you back to me, to Rey, and now you’re home.”

The guilt that had bubbled in his soul slowly faded, a weight was being lifted off of Ben’s shoulders and he felt truly free. He could live among the stars, blasting through the galaxy on adventures with Rey by his side.

But first, he had to face the trial.

His silence and inability to look into Leia’s eyes told her he was worried. 

“What is it, Ben?” A loose strand of black hair was tucked behind his ear, and Ben wanted to fall asleep right there, but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

“Mom, the world is ready to see me dead. I’m about to go on trial, face your troops and commanders and hear what they will do to me. I’ve already lost.” His head hung low, defeated.

“To hell with them!” Leia managed to salvage a throaty yell, causing Ben to jump.

“The world wants to see Kylo Ren dead, but they’re too late. As the resistance builds and fixes what I couldn’t, his name will be nothing more than a whisper in the wind. But Ben Solo has the chance to live the life he always deserved.” Her hands weaved their way into his, her grip tight and determined to make her point known. 

“What should I do?”

“Run.”


End file.
